The Last Survivors
by Mince48
Summary: AU.Thirteen disricts. Two males two females.Only one district can be victorious. The Last Survivor games are welcomed to Albion,as four are chosen to represent Camelot and fight against their ferocious rivals. Who will survive? Contain Mergana and Arwen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey everyone. I decided to work on a new fic since this idea has been itching at my mind for ages. It's base on The Hunger Games (I haven't read the book but I know the basic story line) and I thought it make a good Merlin fic. :D  
>I haven't left Spellridden, I will be changing most of the chapters but not right now. But I still promise I will update as soon as possible.<strong>

**I haven't got a beta reader so if their is any mistakes please inform me.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Merlin, BBC does. **

**Enjoy ;)**

**Prolouge**

_Frantically he dived over a dilapidated log, just missing the arrow bolting above his head. He scrabbled back onto his feet and continued deeper into the menacing forest, hoping to lose his attacker and find the rest of his lost team. The moon was the only illumination that could help him find his way, and not finding any more trouble, he was in enough at the moment. He stopped for only a second to study his surroundings, but a second was enough for an arrow to pierce into his flesh, right above his knee. Groaning, he glanced down to where his bloody injury was but wasted no time in bravely pulling it out and ducking from yet another arrow. The wound burst with ruby red blood but he tried not to pay any attention, he had to survive, he had to, he had to find the others._

"Arthur Pendragon."

_Her heart thudded in her chest as she crouched against a towering tree, holding her breath and making her movements as quiet as a mouse. She heard frantic foot steps pass the front of the tree and just for a moment, she thought she was caught. When she heard the thudding sprint off into the distance she let out a sigh of relieve and wiped the hot sweat from her scarred forehead. The wind pricked her skin and a ghastly shiver ran down her spine as an ear splitting scream rang through the forest. It was only a matter of time before they find her, kill her, but she was hoping she would get their first. Or maybe one of her lost team mates, if they weren't already at their death bed. Suddenly, she heard a twig crack a few feet away from her and she turned her heard to see a bulky shadow creep towards her. She ran, ran as fast as she could. She wasn't going to let them take her, she had to survive, she had to, she had to find the others._

"Guinevere Findabair."

_His magnificent eyes gleamed in the showering moonlight as he silently trekked through the forest. He was lost. Lost in this arena, this maze, this hell and their was no way out. Either kill or be killed, he thought, that's the only way. He took a sharp in take of breath and turned his head to see if he was being followed. He was isolated, apart from the gloomy shadows of the twisted trees surrounding the area. He quickened his pace; he needed to find the others, how about if they're hurt? Or injured? He would he ever forgive himself. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a presence behind him. Lifting up his hand he swivelled around attempting to stop his victim. A lanky boy that looked like he was in his teens was just about to slip a dagger under his ribcage, his face full of fear and terror. "I'm sorry," he whispered to the boy and lifted his hand into the air._

_His eyes sparked a bright amber, and the boy fell hard against a tree, a deafening scream slipped out his mouth. He was either dead or knocked out. He had hoped not to kill him, but it was the only way he could stay alive, stay alive and protect the others. Becoming urgent, he started sprinting, he had to survive, he had to, he had to find the others._

"Merlin Ambrosius."

_She pulled her knees up against the rest of her shivering body trying to preserve body heat. It was dark, cold and she was lost, also hurt. Her ankle seeped with blood as did her arms and legs, soon, if she didn't find the others, she would die. She had no energy to run let alone cast a spell that would heal her wounds. No. She was hopeless, left in practical oblivion apart from the whispering of the wind. She flinched as a scream rang through the arena, then, silence. That would be her soon, screeching with sorrow as she slowly slipped into that trance, that horrible judgement, that ender. That death. She felt the ground vibrate, there was someone coming, a foe, an enemy and she had to get away. She clung onto the bark on the tree and heaved herself onto her feet. She automatically fell back onto the infested forest floor, pain developing in every corner of her body. She tried again, using all the last energy in her body and pulled herself onto her feet. She staggered a few steps before gaining control and limped, as fast as she could, through the forest. She was more than hoping to find some where safe, but she was more than likely to bump into trouble. She quickened her pace, she wasn't about to let them get the better of her. She wasn't going to let them take her, she had to survive, she had to, she had to find the others._

"Morgana Pendragon."

**He hid. She ran. He crept. She limped.**

**A/N- Reviews make updating become quicker ;)**

**So, what I'm saying, REVIEW PLZ!**

**Love you guys ;) **


	2. Chapter 2 The beginning

**A/N: -gets riot sheild- I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATES FOR WEEKS! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! It's been tough, I've had nearly no time at all to focus on my Fanfiction 'cause of life Dx**

**Just to start off, I'm ashamed to admit I'VE NEVER read The Hunger Games (planning to) and I'm just trying to base it on what I already know. **

**I also have a strange writing style, I tend to swap people's points of views. I do this so you guys can get an idea of what the characters are feeling, it's only for a chapter more or two.**

**And where are my manners! THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING (Beave1, Awesometsory, Hannahlucy Cina Paradox)**

**Beave1: The story is set in all the seasons, I'm showing what they're like in ALL seasons (including season 4). So I can't really base it on just one. :D Thanks for reviewing.**

**Cina Paradox: Yeah, they'll defiently be people like that ;). You'll just have to wait and see xD**

**Well, here it is, and I'll try to have the next chapter up in a week (maybe earlier if you guys review).**

**Please point out any mistakes, I'm not very good at spotting them :/**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, the BBC does.**

**The beginning**

Rapidly, the stone flew across the craggy forest floor, coming to halt when it landed roughly, against a tree which branches portrayed distorted limbs. Another stone twisted through the bitter air, once again, hitting the monstrous bark of the same tree. He did it again, and again, and _again _until he finally just...stopped. He pressed his firm hands on his temples, trying to relax himself but without any sudden success. He'd had enough. Enough of this place. It once had been a free joyful world, where everyone had courage, rights, happiness and love. Now, now it's a locked world; everyone has fear, labour, depression and hate. Since they had taken control, Albion and everyone one of the districts have hailed them like they're some kind of _Gods_. They introduced things like The Last Survivors, sacrifices, torture, execution and it made him sick. He didn't want to live in fear all the time. He wanted something more, he felt like he could do something as he is the only son of tyrant Uther Pendragon. But like he cares, he doesn't even notice him.

Arthur glanced at his surroundings, making sure no one was watching him when a pretty, dark skinned woman caught his eye. She was struggling with two buckets of water, dragging them along like they weighed a ton. Arthur watched with some amusement and a smile crept across his face but then, he noticed her glaring at him. And just when we remembered his manners, someone else entered his view. A tall dark haired boy with luminous blue eyes courteously leaned over, "Do you want any help with that?" Arthur heard him ask.

He remember that man and women, _Merlous and Gwin?_

"Please," she replied.

He picked up both buckets with some ease and she nodded her thanks. Arthur snorted; he could pick that up with his little finger. He watched them for a moment before hopping onto his feet and proceeded towards the village, hoping to find something more interesting to observe. When he was ambling away, he heard a strange rustle among the bushes to the left of him. He looked up to see a raven haired women pulling herself out of a bush of brambles. "Shouldn't you be in the palace?" she asked as she picked off the odd bits of nature off her dress.

"Hmphh, like they've noticed I've gone. Now go brush your hair or something, the woods are no place for you."

She raised an eyebrow, "You have no authority over me."

"And you I," Arthur shot back.

'Merlous' and 'Gwin' quiescently shuffled passed the water spilling slightly over the rim of the bucket. By purpose Arthur casually stuck his leg forward to trip 'Merlous' over but he smirked and just stepped right over it. Prat.

He turned to look at Morgana who was chuckling slightly but he shot her a menacing stare and that shut her up, but still a sincere smile grasped her face. He opened his mouth to say something but that's when he heard a loud siren pollute Camelot, a siren that only meant one thing...

Sluggishly, she strode to the well, dragging two empty buckets along with her. She attached one worn out bucket to a rough strand of rope and dropped it into the water below, a solid 'splash' echoed up to her, making her aware that it had reached it's destination. When she was done filling that one up, she did the same thing to the other one until they were both filled with fresh, crisp water. She sighed as she picked them up, this was the fourth time this week she's had to do this and it was a painful walk back, through the village to the school and by the time she got there, most of the water had spilled already. She couldn't see why they weren't allowed taps-all the other districts have them in every house. But here, it's a royal privilege to have them. And not many people are royal.

When her hands started to go a deep red and the pain was unbearable, she stopped and rested for a moment. She sat on one knee whilst her head rest of the other, when she suddenly noticed a blonde haired, handsome man sitting on a decrepit log his hands pressing against his temples. _That arrogant prince_. She picked herself up and picked up the buckets, the weight stretching her arms and backs to lengths she couldn't possibly imagine. She had only taken five steps when she noticed a pair of eyes observing her, that Prince. He was smiling like an idiot and she shot him the most diverting gaze she possible could and, thankfully, he looked away, _pervert_. "Do you want any help with that?" a masculine voice asked.

She twisted around to find Merlin, the man she had seen so many times in the village and heard so much about, "Please," she replied, smiling.

Expecting him to only take one bucket she was about to pick up the one nearest to her, but he got their first, picking up both with un doubtful strength. He sheepishly grinned that reassuring grin and she nodded her thanks.

Just as they were about to pass Arthur (who very rudely stuck his leg out to trip poor Merlin up but she couldn't help laughing when his smug plan failed) Uther's ward, Morgana, stepped out from a bush. She smiled at Gwen, and Gwen smiled back. She'd always had liked her, she was nothing like that dictator Uther, or that arrogant boy Arthur. Suddenly, a loud noise interrupted her thoughts. Automatically, she looked up but only finding confused faces around her, then it hit her, there was only one thing that siren meant...

He glanced over his shoulder to check he wasn't being followed by any of them damn Capitol guards, and to his relief, he wasn't. These were the only areas in the forest where anyone was allowed, beyond her is another district or just never ending land. He'd once explored them, just out of curiosity, but what he found was disturbing yet fascinating. He got caught like everyone did and had a personal audience with Uther Pendragon himself, usually anyone who 'trespasses' got executed, but he got let off the hook (with a little bit of magic, of course). He was different than everyone else, you see, he had magic the one thing every other district could use apart from Camelot and it was all Uther's fault.

No one really knew why, their had been rumours that he had been possessed once by it or that he had been brought up with strict guidelines that magic was a force of evil. He shooed away the thoughts when he saw a dark haired women struggling with two extremely full buckets of water. When she stopped, he decided to lend her a hand and, as casually as he could, leaned over a asked, "Do you want any help with that?"

She looked up and replied, smiling, "Please."

He picked one up with one hand then reached for the other and noticed she was about to take it, but she looked like she needed a rest, so went quicker securing his hold on that bucket. He noticed this woman, Gwen, her name is, and she helps out at the school. Before he could continue his thoughts a familiar man entered his sights, then he realised that it was that clotpole Prince Arthur Pendragon.

They were about to pass him when he caught the eye of an extremely pretty women she smiled and he smiled back, but then he realised who it was, the lady Morgana. He'd never seen her close up before, he had heard she was one of the finest ladies around. He had heard right. The Prince was staring at him and the next thing you know, he was sticking out his leg, intending to trip him up.

Merlin knew what was coming, and smugly stepped over his leg. What a prat. He heard two muffled chuckles from some where near him; he knew it was Gwen and Lady Morgana. Just as he was about to look at Gwen, a sudden booming noise rang through the forest, when it continued for more than he would think it would've, he could only dread what was about to happen next...

Morgana pondered her thoughts as she strolled through the eerie forest. She was perplexed and troubled- and the cause of all of her problems was Uther. She had never chosen to become his ward, she didn't even _want_ to, but her father made that decision, a decision she could never change (well, by herself, at least) she had always wondered why, out of everyone he picked _him_. Life wasn't as easy as it looked, being Uther's ward, having to meet with people from Capitol, having to speak to Arthur, not being allowed out, wearing strict clothing, having to take orders from the most irritating people you could think of and just being Morgana. There was a lot more to it than that, like magic, she wasn't certain it was magic but she could_ feel _it and it made her feel so alive. She pushed the thoughts away and sighed, she hated this place, and she hated the Capitol and everything or anyone who had something to do with it. Obviously, there was no point in complaining, it wouldn't do anything AND she would get punished.

She pushed her way through some over head branches, when a scene of three people caught her attention. She studied them, closely, noticing one pretty woman, a dark haired man and her arrogant brother, Arthur. Arthur seemed irritated, so he stood up and headed towards where Morgana was hiding. But Morgana's attention was drawn to the man and women. The man very kindly lifted both buckets (which seemed full of water) up and they slowly started walking in Morgana's direction.

When she saw Arthur pass her, Morgana heaved herself through the extremely prickly bush and revealed herself to Arthur. She brushed herself off as she asked, slyly, "Shouldn't you be in the palace?"

"Hmphh, like they've noticed I've gone. Now go brush your hair or something, the woods are no place for you," he snorted.

She smirked, "You have no authority over me."

"And you I."

Merlin and Gwen silently shuffled towards them, when Merlin caught Morgana's eyes. He had the most magnificent eyes she had ever seen, and exceptionally handsome. Some where, she had seen him before but she couldn't remember where though, maybe in the village or the palace. She shooed the thought away and smiled, and like all people would do to her, he smiled back. His attention was suddenly diverted when he looked down and Arthur's leg which was purposely sticking out to trip him up. But Merlin just stepped right over it and continued walking with Gwen. Morgana chuckled, noticing that connection she had with him, that slightest connection and they hadn't even spoken to each other. She suddenly flinched as a constant echoes of sirens flooded into the forest, she grimaced as she realised what that _sound_ was about.

**For the first time in fifty years, the Last Survivor games were about to begin.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading (again) :D I hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Please review! THIS MAKES UPDATING QUICKER ;)**

**Until next time! :D**


	3. Wondering

**Wow, I am SO SO sorry for not updating!**

**It's been, what? Eight months? I'm not gunna lie, I totally forgot about this story but I deided to contiue it, I never leave a story forgotten.**

**Thanks to all the people wo reviewed last chapter.**

**Un-ended tales: I will be adding dialouge, soon, but I need to get the introduction capters out of the way first. I will be adding many more characters, I have plans for that ;3. And thanks for reviewing and the lovely feedback!**

**Cina Paradox: Thanks for reviewing! And every chapte won't be from one persons POV, it's temporary in a few of the upcoming chapters :]**

**mellimon: Thank you! I shall remember to add line breaks! And I love setting up stories, it adds a bit of mystery. C;**

**Rya3SaberVltar: Neither can I, thank you!**

**let's kill tonite: I have read the whole series now, and they were EPIC. Thank you, and I will keep updating! :D**

**great: Thanks for reviewing. c:**

**Well, this chapter is short but I just want to leave a sense of mystery in the atmosphere because things will get a bit complicated between our favourite characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, but I do own an Argos Magazine. Any takers?**

They froze; paralysed. It seemed as if the world had been stopped. Still. Shock ate away at their perplexed faces. Merlin was the first to have a significant reaction as he said, "We have to go."

The others, absently minded, nodded in reluctant agreement as they snapped back into the reality that (possibly) could turn into hell. It was obvious, from their point of view at least, what was going on. The reaping. Happens when you least expect it. It's not something that you should look forward to, it's something you should fear; your fate depended on whether you got picked or not. It's an extremely foreshadowing event. An event that hurt all.

Trembling slightly, Gwen placed the two, flowing, buckets of water on the infested forest floor; and trudged after the others. From her perspective, she had nothing to lose. Her family had been killed, in fact her own father had participated in the sinister 'Last Survivors'. He lost. By a small margin, though; but that margin was a ticket to survival.

It's as simple as that.

It's either victory or failure. Life or death. You don't know…and you certainly cannot choose.

They carried on trekking through the forest, their silent worries evidently mirrored on their startled expressions; they didn't care. In every heartbeat that slammed against their chests', the worries began to build up. One by one.

How about if they got chosen? What would happen to their families? Did they care? Would they win? Cry? Beg not to go? How about if they didn't get chosen and this sickly worry was for nothing? Over nothing? For nothing?

Rhetorical.

Cannot be answered.

Meaningless.

Desperate.

All of them needed reassurance. But no one spoke. No initial, subtle reaction. Only their thoughts, _worries_, blossomed. Not into something to enlighten them, but something to loomed above them…beneath them…in them…

Arthur swallowed, his emotions were flying all over the place, he wanted, he NEEDED, to be chosen. To get out of this hell of being the 'majestic, all innocent, spoilt prince' and show _them _that _they _were, ARE, _wrong_. But nothing could smother the fear of dying. That one thing that stopped people from rebelling, wanting, giving, stopping, _needing _because it resulted in in defiant disaster. The blame for that goes towards the Capitol.

Most people from the Capitol are lowlifes, just like President Snow. They climbed high up life's ladder by stockpiling the misery of others beneath them. They considered themselves to be doing everyone a favour. They said by living in the (obviously not their exact words) prisons of the districts, there would be equal rights and equal justice for all. And the means? By dispensing their own brand to those they believed who deserved it. And if you were innocent and got caught up with the Capitol (rebelling or some other form of 'injustice') then tough luck. The world according to the Capitol. The kidnap, torture and merciless murder of their victims were, in their sinister eyes, fair and honourable.

How wrong they are.

Finally, they were out of the woods and entered a world of gloom and despair. There were fences in nearly every corner of countryside. Tall towers loomed over the buildings giving the whole atmosphere a chilling and prison like effect.

This is District 12 (otherwise known as Camelot) and there's _no_ escape from this train wreck.

**Please review! Chapters will start to get longer.**

**See ya next time (hopefully not in 8 months). :]**

**Mince**


End file.
